


K1-B0’s New Function

by Ayisei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Robot Masturbation, Robot Sex, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayisei/pseuds/Ayisei
Summary: Due to Kiibo’s curiousness of the human anatomy, he requests a certain function to be added by the genius girl inventor, Miu Iruma.





	K1-B0’s New Function

Kiibo had recently been very interested in the human anatomy. He had been asking people some.. quite interesting questions on the subject. Most declined to answer and some made up answers. But, thankfully, some had truthfully answered his questions, much to his delight.

  
Excitedly approaching Miu’s lab door, he took a deep breath to prepare himself and knocked firmly on the door in front of him three times. Hopefully she would adhere to his request. Unfortunately, he knew he’d never hear the end of this, but he was just so curious! He had to know what it was like; what it felt like!

  
Bringing him out of his thoughts, his head shot up as Miu had opened the door. “Hey! You there?!” She scoffed annoyingly. “Uh, y-yes! Sorry!” He walked inside and Miu shut the door back, walking up to the robot. “Whatcha need? Somethin’ to get ya wires goin’?!” She laughed her infamous laugh. “Um.. I.. have a request.” “Oh? What is it, hmm?” Miu placed her hands on her hips, brows raised in curiousness. Kiibo took a deep breath. He was so nervous, and he had never expected this to go so fast. He hadn’t even had enough time to prepare himself for the hell that awaited his ask! But, it was now or never. And, damnit it was now. “I.. want you to add a new function. A.. specific function..”

  
Kiibo squeezed his eyes shut and looked down to avoid Miu’s gaze as he quickly spoke his request. “I would like to have a penis installed, please!” He stayed quiet, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for a response.  
“Oh, pfft! That’s easy! You got your eye on someone?!” Miu laughed excitedly. “I bet it’s me! You just couldn’t resist these big ol’ tits!”

  
“N-No! I am just curious is all. And, Please.. make it as realistic as possible!” Miu smirked. “One realistic dick function cummin’ right at ya!” She laughed at her own joke, whereas Kiibo hadn’t even caught on yet, not yet really caught up on a lot of genital information due to lack of truthful answers. But, hearing Miu accept his proposition made his eyes light up with excitement. “Th-thank you, Miu.” He smiled in embarassment, a slight blush on his cheeks.

  
“Okay, go lay down over there.” Miu pointed to what appeared to look like a bed of some sort. As per requested, Kiibo laid down on the bed and waited for Miu. She walked over to Kiibo with a tray of tools, and thus began the installation of Kiibo’s new function.

  
Once the operation was finished, Miu explained the details of the function to Kiibo. “If you want to activate it, press this button here.” She poked at the button, showing Kiibo where it was located. “And, if you want to deactivate it, press it again. Easy peasy, assy grabby!” “Okay! Thank you so much! I very much appreciate it.” Kiibo smiled. “Now, go have some fun, you horndog!” Miu laughed. Kiibo disregarded Miu’s comment and smiled softly at her before leaving to go to his room. He was certainly going to have an interesting day.

  
Kiibo pulled out his key and unlocked his door. Once he was inside his room, he locked his door back for privacy. How was he going to start? He was absolutely clueless. He thought for a moment, recollecting the truthful answers to the questions he had previously asked his classmates. “Hmm..” Pressing a metallic finger to his chin, he continued to think. “So.. I need to get in the mood?” He spoke aloud to himself, half asking and half making a statement. Kiibo sat down on his bed and reached over to his shoulder and flipped up a part of his metal shoulder, revealing a series of unique looking buttons and sliders. He slid one of the sliders to the halfway mark - which had previously been on zero. Immediately upon sliding up the sensor, Kiibo’s spine tingled, letting out a small shiver.

  
Kiibo bit his lip shyly. “So.. I should watch or think of something that arouses me..” He blushed. “W-What.. arouses me?!” Continuing to think, he squeezed his eyes shut. Though, his eyes shot open once more as his thoughts shocked him and made him a little nervous. He was thinking of Kokichi. Very very degrading images of Kokichi. He blushed darkly. “I-I guess this will do..”

  
Taking a deep breath, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to dark realms. Dark dark realms. He shocked himself at how innapropriate his thoughts could get. Kokichi was being tied up to a chair and was being forced to do.. innapropriate things.. As dirty as they were, he really wanted to see that; to be there.

  
With his sensitivity settings turned up more than normal, he shakily began to stroke himself where his nipples would be. “Ahh..” He let out a soft moan. It was embarassing to hear his own voice letting out such grotesque sounds, but he was feeling so good. He just couldn’t help it. He put a bit of pressure down and slightly increased his pace, causing him to let out a low whine of arousal. As he rubbed, he let one of his hands roam around his body, ever so slowly moving to his crotch.

  
Kiibo was already panting heavily from the stimulation, and he wasn’t even close to finishing yet. He slowly rubbed his crotch, causing a loud gasp to come out along with a moan. Now he was beginning to understand why people did this. And, a lot. He continued to rub, his rubbing getting faster as he yearned for friction. He let out a louder moan than last time, not caring about how loud he was anymore. Already out of breath, he pulled his hand away and leaned up a bit. The activation button was around his neck, protected by his neck plates. Luckily, the button was hidden. He lifted up a small latch and pressed the activation button.

  
His eyes widened as he now seen his own cock. It was about medium-sized and quite girthy. It was like a very realistic dildo. Not that he would know about that personally. He enjoyed it a lot, but he found it quite embarassing to look at himself like this. But, he was definitely not stopping just because of that. That’d just be silly. Before beginning, he wanted to examine his new function.

  
He leaned back once more and reached a hand down, lightly touching the tip. Just a soft touch sent his wires in a frenzy, causing him to tip his head back in pleasure. “Ah!” He experimentally stroked the shaft of his cock, his pace slow and curious. Kiibo bit his lip at the sensation, continuing to rub. It felt so surreal; so strange, but so good at the same time. His pace began to quicken, and his moans loudening. Figuring he was ready to properly masturbate, he gently wrapped his fingers around his cock. Kiibo took a deep inhale before he slowly began to stroke himself, still getting used to the foreign feeling. “Ohh.” He softly moaned in shock.

  
He was in such an intense moment right now, he had completely wiped all his worries away. All that was on his mind was how he felt and why. Oh, and Kokichi. He didn’t understand why he felt such attraction to the prankster. Kokichi was always teasing him. Whether it be names or just being an irritating ass. Kokichi was always doing _something._ But, that didn’t stop Kiibo from wanting him. Was want the right word? Well, for the time being, probably. But, in general, he really did like the supreme leader. Kokichi was really cute and had such a unique personality. Not too mention, his height made him even more cute.

  
Thinking more and more, Kiibo sped up his strokes. He was a moaning and panting mess at this point. “Ah! Kokichi!” He huffed out, biting his lip painfully hard. Was this what it was like to feel turned on? Horny? He wasn’t too sure right now. But, with time, he’d certainly know. For the time being though, he didn’t need to know. He just needed more and more _right now._ He couldn’t believe the feeling he was feeling right now. It was like he was on ecstacy. He loved it. He had to feel this so much more. It was as if he were obsessed with this feeling. What was it like to fuck someone? Would the feeling be similar or better?

  
He couldn’t stop himself anymore. He let his cock do the talking right now and immensely sped up his pace, moaning and panting loudly for anyone to hear. But, he was in such ecstacy, he couldn’t give a damn if anyone heard him. Let them for all he cared. They’d just be shocked; fascinated. “Oh, _shit!”_

 

There was an unusal feeling in his cock. What was going on? There was a possibility Miu may have modified it a bit. Or, maybe this was just normal. Either way, he didn’t care. He had to keep going. He was in pure bliss, and he didn’t want it to ever end. His panting and moaning were so loud, they were practically screams. Some were embarassed mumbled curses, some Kokichi’s name, and others soft and loud moans of pure arousal.

 

He got a bit caught off guard as he felt the unusual feeling in his cock getting closer and closer. His moans loudening more and more with every pump of his wrist, deep moans of _‘Kokichi’_  and _‘more.’_ “F-uCK!” He embarassingly yelled out, honestly quite ashamed of his vulgarity. Cum came squirting out of his cock and onto his hand, now dripping slowly onto his thighs.

  
He pulled his hand away, covering his face with his forearm in exhaustion. He really needed to clean up, but all he could do right now was stay in this position and pant heavily. He felt so tired. He didn’t want to do anything but curl up and close his eyes - as that was the closest he could get from sleeping. Finally able to regain his breath, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom, fetching a rag and cleaning himself up rather nicely.

He definitely knew for certain he would have to experiment a bit more with his new function after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I’d love to hear your feedback and ideas for upcoming fics! Sorry, I don’t do requests. Ideas are very much welcome though! Maybe yours will be featured!


End file.
